1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to marine hardware, in general, and to tiller extension devices, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In the pursuit of sailing, for pleasure or the like, it is usually the case that a tiller is provided with the sailing vessel. The tiller is used by the sailor to steer, at least to some extent, the boat which is being sailed. The tiller can be located at any desired location relative to the sailboat but is typically in the stern or midship's regions. In order for the sailor to have access to the tiller, it is usually required that the sailor be disposed in the same general vicinity as the tiller, per se. However, this is somewhat limiting of the sailor's position and the subsequent operation of the sailboat. For example, in a small sailboat, a single sailor may also have to take care of the sails, manipulate sheets and the like. This is frequently done by maintaining one hand on the tiller and the other on an appropriate sheet or the like. In addition, the sailor frequently has to extend his body outboard of the boat (called "hiking"). This cannot easily be accomplished if the sailor must remain immediately adjacent to the tiller. Consequently, it has become the practice to use a device referred to as a tiller extension. In a tiller extension, a pole or rod is joined to the tiller plate so that the sailor can be somewhat removed from the precise location of the tiller and, thereby, accomplish other activities such as hiking or sail management.
After the initial application or utilization of a tiller extender, it became desirable to have the tiller extension adjustable to permit the sailor to have even more freedom of location. One of the premier tiller extension of this type is manufactured by Fores Manufacturing Corporation and comprises a telescoping tubular extension pole which includes a cam locking arrangement. Thus, the tiller extension can be extended to the desired length and, through the operation of the cam lock, locked at that length by the sailor. A twist of the knob at the end of the tiller extension unlocks the cam and permits the tiller extension to be further adjusted.
However, despite the high degree of accuracy and reliability of this type of tiller extension, some sailors prefer to have a visual indication of the locking of the telescoping pole. To this end, a telescoping pole with a button in an inner tube which button mates with apertures in an outer tube has been devised. In this case, the button is spring loaded and extends through a hole in the outer tube to lock the extended pole in position. In order to unlock and re-adjust the tiller extension, it is necessary to press the button and remove it from the hole wherein the tiller extension can be moved and relocated.
However, this type of device has a distinct disadvantage in that it requires two hands to manipulate. Thus, a sole or single sailor will encounter difficulties in attempting to adjust this tiller extension and, at the same time, manipulate and control the sails and/or rigging of the sailboat. Moreover, the sailor is required to change his position in order to reposition the tiller extension. That is, the tiller which has been positioned for a sailor in the hiking position, must now be readjusted if the sailor comes back inboard. This, of course, presents problems to the sailor in terms of the time and effort required to make these adjustments.
Consequently, modifications are desired.